The present invention relates to a novel package, including a carrier and a plurality of containers, and more particularly to a novel unitary package for an array of containers, such as cans.
Packages of cans, such as conventional six-packs or twelve-packs, have become well-known. One type of package utilizes a carrier made from a thin sheet of resilient, flexible plastic material, having apertures therein which receive and grip the cans. Another type of well-known carrier utilizes a paperboard sheet which is wrapped around the cans. Advantages of the aforementioned plastic sheet carriers include economy of production and assembly with the cans, but such carriers provide no space for the printing of trademarks, advertising material, and the like. Advantages of the paperboard type carriers include the enclosing of the cans and the provision of panels for receiving the printing of promotional or advertising material. However, many such heretofore proposed paperboard carriers are relatively expensive.